


Inside the Rockgagong

by Thornbriar



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Other, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornbriar/pseuds/Thornbriar
Summary: A poem that suddenly came to me while I was at the Rockgagong dungeon of the game.Nothing elaborate, just a simple short poem.
Kudos: 2





	Inside the Rockgagong

Slimes and boars,  
Little mega stars,  
Tromp and squirm,  
Running all around.  
Outside moves,  
Insides churn,  
In digesting oceans,  
To wither and drown.


End file.
